


Little Tobio meets a kitten

by Tobiousamayama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Kageyama Tobio, Child Kageyama Tobio, Gen, Kageyama meets a cat, Kazuyo Kageyama is a loving grandfather, does this count as drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiousamayama/pseuds/Tobiousamayama
Summary: Tobio sees a kitten and is confused by its behavior. He tells Kazuyo about it.
Relationships: Kageyama Kazuyo & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	Little Tobio meets a kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ams and Angela for proofreading this and hyping me. Your reactions are fun to read (and hear).

_Meow_

Tobio, 6, was at the playground, waiting for Kazuyo when he heard a rustle behind the bushes. He runs towards it and sees a box.

_Meow_

He crouches down and dips his head inside. _Is that a kitten?_

It's small and orange and it has blue eyes, just like his!

_Why is it alone?_

The kitten looks up at him.

 _Where is your grandpa?_ He asks the small creature.

Tobio reaches in so he could get the kitten and help it find a new owner, but the kitten hisses at him and tries to bite him. He draws his hand back before it could. 

_I was just trying to help_

Annoyed, he stands up and leaves it alone. He sees Kazuyo and runs toward him.

—

"I saw a small cat." He says as his grandpa tucks him in bed.

Kazuyo smiles at him. There are few wrinkles around his eyes. "Did it become your new friend?"

"You can't be friends with animals. They can't talk." He frowns, to which Kazuyo laughs. 

_Kazuyo-san is weird sometimes._

" 'sides, I think it hates me." He murmurs, fiddling with the beads in his blanket.

"What did it do to make you think it hates you?"

Tobio pouts but tells him what happened anyway.

Kazuyo holds his hand out, and he leans in so his grandpa could brush his head

“Tobio, the kitten doesn’t hate you.”

“But why did it hiss at me?” The kitten’s actions, still confusing him. 

“Sometimes,” Kazuyo boops his nose. “cats don’t like it when humans touch them.” His grandpa assures him.

“I was just trying to help.” He insists, still sulking.

Kazuyo’s fingers gently scratches his scalp. _He likes it when his grandpa does that._

“Yes, I know, but the kitten doesn’t know that. It’s probably overwhelmed because it’s alone and misses its owner.”

_Over...well?_

“What does that mean?” He furrowed his brows.

"Eh? what does _what_ mean?"

"Overwell" his voice goes softer at the last syllable.

"Ah! _Overwhelmed_ " His grandpa emphasizes the word.

“O-ver-whelm” Kazuyo explains patiently. “is when someone experiences something new, like they move into a new home, or go to a new school, they feel a lot of things and they feel confused. I think the kitten is confused, so it tried to bite anyone who went near.”

Tobio whines when Kazuyo stops rubbing the back of his ear. Who then sighs but continues rubbing.

 _O-ver-welm_. 

_He feels that too._

_When he moved into his new room, when there was a new kid in his special school, or when he had to buy a new volleyball because the old one is worn out, he feels overwhelmed and even when he doesn’t want to, he shouts at his sister._

“It’s just like me, sometimes!” He blurts out.

“It is, isn’t it?” Kazuyo's eyes light up, filled with fondness.

“Maybe…” he yawns “I can share my blanket with it so it won’t be overwhelmed.” his eyes are drooping “And then find a new owner for the kitty.”

Kazuyo knows there’s no stopping Tobio once he decides on something. “We could do it when you wake up. It’s Saturday tomorrow, after all.”

“Ok, Kazuyo-san”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a Haikyuu fanfic. I hope I did autism right. Feel free to comment or scream at me on twitter, I guess
> 
> [ @tobiousamayama ](https://twitter.com/tobiousamayama)


End file.
